Environmental and regulatory initiatives are requiring ever lower levels of both sulfur and aromatics in distillate fuels. For example, proposed sulfur limits for distillate fuels to be marketed in the European Union for the year 2005 is 50 wppm or less. There are also proposed limits that would require lower levels of total aromatics as well as lower levels of multi-ring aromatics found in distillate fuels and heavier hydrocarbon products. Further, the maximum allowable total aromatics level for California Air Resources Board “CARB” reference diesel and Swedish Class I diesel are 10 and 5 vol. %, respectively. Further, the CARB reference fuels allows no more than 1.4 vol. % polynuclear aromatics (PNAs). Consequently, much work is presently being done in the hydrotreating art because of these proposed regulations.
Hydrotreating, or in the case of sulfur removal, hydrodesulfurization, is well known in the art and typically requires treating the petroleum streams with hydrogen in the presence of a supported catalyst at hydrotreating conditions. The catalyst is usually comprised of a Group VI metal with one or more Group VIII metals as promoters on a refractory support. Hydrotreating catalysts that are particularly suitable for hydrodesulfurization, as well as hydrodenitrogenation, generally contain molybdenum or tungsten as the Group VI metal on alumina support promoted with cobalt, nickel, iron, or a combination thereof as the Group VIII metal. Cobalt promoted molybdenum on alumina catalysts are most widely used when the limiting specifications are hydrodesulfurization, while nickel promoted molybdenum on alumina catalysts are the most widely used for hydrodenitrogenation, partial aromatic saturation, as well as hydrodesulfurization.
Much work is also being done to develop more active catalysts and to improve reaction vessel designs in order to meet the demand for more effective hydroprocessing processes. Various improved hardware configurations have been suggested. One such configuration is a co-current design where feedstock flows downwardly through successive catalyst beds and treat gas, which is typically a hydrogen-containing treat gas, also flows downwardly, co-current with the feedstock. Another configuration is a countercurrent design wherein the feedstock flows downwardly through successive catalyst beds counter to upflowing treat gas, which is typically a hydrogen-containing treat-gas. The downstream catalyst beds, relative to the flow of feed, can contain high performance but otherwise more sulfur sensitive catalysts because the upflowing treat gas carries away heteroatom components, such as H2S and NH3, that are deleterious to sulfur and nitrogen sensitive catalysts.
Other process configurations include the use of multiple reaction stages, either in a single reaction vessel, or in separate reaction vessels. More sulfur sensitive catalysts can be used in the downstream stages as the level of heteroatom components becomes successively lower. European Patent Application 93200165.4 teaches such a two-stage hydrotreating process performed in a single reaction vessel.
Two types of process schemes are commonly employed to achieve substantial hydrodesulfurization (HDS) and aromatics saturation (ASAT) of distillate fuels and both are operated at relatively high pressures. One is a single stage process using Ni/Mo or Ni/W sulfide catalysts operating at pressures in excess of 800 psig. To achieve high levels of saturation, pressures in excess of 2,000 psig are required. The other process scheme is a two stage process in which the feed is first processed over a Co/Mo, Ni/Mo or Ni/W sulfide catalyst at moderate pressure to reduce heteroatom levels while little aromatics saturation is observed. After the first stage, the product stream is stripped to remove H2S, NH3 and light hydrocarbons. The first stage product is then reacted over a Group VIII metal hydrogenation catalyst at elevated pressure to achieve aromatics saturation. Such two stage processes are typically operated between 600 and 1,500 psig.
In light of the above, there is a need for improved hydroprocessing methods for treating feedstreams so that they can meet the ever stricter environmental regulations.